A Hero Indeed
by deletethisaccountdammit13
Summary: Yuuri (or Yuri) is Superman, what will happen if Victor (Viktor?) finds out? rated T because I said so. Complete!


**AN: Haha... ha... I have to finish my Isao fic... oh... Hahaha... I need to stop taking requests for Yuri on Ice (but hey send them in anyway I'll probs do it)**

 **This is for blue bubbles (not going to out you to the internet so don't worry).**

 **Here we go, Superman AU (I'm a Marvel fan myself, but hey I can write this). I'm very sorry if this is nothing like Superman. I only know Yuri on Ice, so sorry if this does not remind you of how Superman and Lois Lane.**

* * *

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri Katsuki turned, seeing the face of his crush (a secret one (he's 23, why would he call Victor Nikiforov his crush?!)).

"M-morning Victor."

Victor was smiling, it was an intense smile that seemed to brighten the whole building up. He was cheery, and made almost everyone happy in their boring work schedule.

"I read your last article on Superman, you seem to get a lot of coverage on him." Victor smile intensified, leaning forward.

Yuuri smiled slightly, it was an awkward smile. Yuuri Katsuki had a secret. It was so important no one knew, not even his family.

He was Superman.

"I just know the right people, so Superman and I meet a lot-"

"Wow! Amazing!" Victor's eyes were wide. "You'll have to introduce us! I meet him a lot, but it's only when I'm in danger. He's nice like that, he'll save anyone."

"O-oh, alright." Yuuri looked down, he shifted slightly. It was well know Victor had a thing for Superman, to the point where he'd get in danger on purpose (but Yuuri would say that that's okay). Despite the fact that Yuuri was Superman, he couldn't help but feel jealous of the man who stole Victor's heart (that being himself). After all, no hero is allowed to show his secret identity.

"Really?" Victor had puppy dog eyes, and his smile brightened more (if possible). "I'll be able to write the next article on him then!"

"Yeah. I'll meet with him and ask."

"Thank you Yuuri, you're the best!" Victor waved, and walked to his department. Yuuri pushed up his glasses. How he was never caught was astonishing. All he did when he was a journalist was put on glasses and let his hair fall naturally. No one seemed to see who he was.

"Alright, I'll text him later." Yuuri smiled as he walked to his department. He was lucky to have Victor's number, it was just because Victor was so kind. If Yuuri never asked, Victor would probably never give it to him. Yuuri sat at his desk, and looked at his computer. He had to finish his article soon, the deadline was tomorrow. So he began to write, and as he did he felt his phone buzz. He took it out of his pocket and read the text.

 _Hi Yuuri! I have been wondering if Superman got back to you, because I'm too excited to stop thinking about it! I know you're busy but I really hoping you'll tell me as soon as possible ^.^ -Vitya_

Yuuri felt his face flush, and his heart was pounding. His hands were shaking as he replied, he was so nervous.

 _Hello Victor, he said he would like to meet you on the roof of Metropolis' local skating rink._

Yuuri jumped when he got a reply right away.

 _Thank you Yuuri! I owe you one, I'll help you out next time you need an article! -Vitya_

Yuuri smiled to himself, he put his phone down and finished his article. He ran to the nearest payphone (which is harder than one would think this day and age (he noted that he should just do it at the ice rink)).

When he arrived to the rink Victor was on the roof looking around. Yuuri saw the person he wanted in every way slip off the building. Yuuri flew up and caught Victor quickly.

"S-Superman?" Victor blushed, smiling. "You saved me again!"

 _It was on purpose. He's not clumsy!_ Yuuri thought, smiling. "Hello again, Victor."

"Y-You remember me?" Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck. He found any excuse to touch the hero.

"Of course, after all you seem to be in danger a lot." Yuuri slowly lowered to the ground and placed Victor on the ground. "I wonder why that is?" _I HELD VICTOR! There's no way that was real I can't believe it! I did it before too! I'm holding perfection!_

Victor smiled. "I came to ask you some questions, for an article."

Yuuri nodded, and smiled. "Shall we go inside and talk in the locker room?"

Victor smiled more and walked in the building with his hero. He sat down on one of the benches, and took out a pen and paper. "So, is there a real name you can give me?" He looked up at Yuuri.

"Just Superman." Yuuri responded.

"Alright, then where are you from?"

"I'm from Krypton, but I live in Hasetsu now." Yuuri noticed Victor's eyebrow raise.

"How do you know Katsuki Yuuri?" Victor asked, scribbling the second question's answer down.

"He and I have had many encounters, he managed to find me after meeting with the mayor." Yuuri kept his calm (as well as one can).

"I see, well do you have a girlfriend or a wife or a boyfriend or something?" Victor smiled, he leaned his chin on his fist.

Yuuri tried to blush. "I see no point while I am saving the world. The person I love would just be in danger all the time."

"Oh, you're in love with someone then?" Victor looked up from his writing.

"N-no-yes. I guess I am."

Victor put down his paper. "Yuuri, I know that's you. I won't put it in my article, and at first I didn't know it was you. I figured it out when you got nervous with the person you love part. Only you would get this flustered. So you've been the one saving me?"

Yuuri tried to hide his surprised expression. "I'm not-"

"We should go on a date together! You should just wear your regular clothes though. I like your glasses too, but I see how it'd be a hassle with flying and such. That explains why you can always write about yourself."

Yuuri blushed slightly. ". . . Did you not hear about the danger part?"

"I don't mind! Let's go on a date tomorrow! I'll pick you up tomorrow!" Victor kissed Yuuri's cheek. "After work, okay Yuuri?"

Yuuri could only nod and watch as Victor left the room. He went to the payphone again and changed. He couldn't help but be excited.

Yuuri truly loved his coworker.

* * *

 **AN: OH THE FAIL! THE FAILURE! ACK!**

 **I had trouble with this one, because Superman AU.**

 **Ew.**

 **Whatever, send in ideas~**


End file.
